A Serious Conversation (Logan One Shot)
by Jasminexx
Summary: You and Logan are very close friends, but when you come back from you vacation, something is wrong with him. But what can it be? - Please give me some feedback if you'd like! 3


**A Serious Conversation (Logan One Shot)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.

_Warning: contains smut!_

''_Thanks Mom!_'' you scream from upstairs as you throw your heavy suitcase on the bed, ''_I'll see you tomorrow_''. You place your suitcase neatly in front of you, open the lock on it and lift the cover to start unpacking all your clothes you took with you on your trip to Maui. It was an absolute magical and fantastic place the Big Time Rush guys advised you to go to. The reason why you know them is because Logan Henderson happens to be your neighbor. Ever since you moved there you became close friends, but what he doesn't know about you is that you've had a crush on him since the day you actually started talking. Luckily, you're a strong-minded and clever person so you never made it clear your insides melt away every time he smiles at you. That aside, you start to place every piece of clothing on your bed before you are going to wash or put them away.

Suddenly, your phone starts to ring. While trying to get your phone from your pocket, you fall onto your bed. You quickly get it in your hands and pick up, ''_Hello?_''. ''_Hey [Y/N], Logan here_'' you hear on the other side. You realize he doesn't really sound happy. ''_Oh hi! How are things going? Is filming Season 4 going smooth?_'' you ask as you try to keep that stupid smile from your face. ''_Yeah, it's going all right I guess. There are just some things..._'', he slowly stops. ''_What ever, uhm, I was just wondering. Can I come over so we can have a talk?_'', he asks, his voice getting more serious. ''_Of course! I didn't know you were off today?_''. ''_Well, I didn't feel really good so I decided to stay home. But I'll be there in about ten minutes_'' he says, obviously trying to end the conversation. ''_Okay then, see you in a bit!_'' you say with an extremely happy voice. ''_Bye_''.

That was kind of awkward you think to yourself as you try to put your phone back into you pocket. And why does he want to have a talk? It sounds so serious, like there's something seriously wrong. There clearly is something wrong by the way he was talking. On the other hand, Logan is always someone who jokes a lot around you, so it's hard to guess. You throw your dirty clothes in the washing machine and turn it on as you hear the doorbell. You jump up and sprint downstairs as fast as you can and open the door with a strong pull. ''_Hey you! Haven't seen you in such a long time!_'' you say loudly. ''_What's up [Y/N]?_'' he replies almost emotionless. Even though you can't stand the way he's acting right now, you can't but notice how buff he got, again. Like he just can't get some rest once in a while. There is always something new to make you get more attracted to him.

You put on your poker face as you ask him to come in and join you in the living room. You sit down on your giant couch, he sits down right next to you immediately. ''_So how was Maui?_'' he asks as he turns his body in your direction. ''_It was more than amazing! The weather was perfect, the island is beautiful and the people are just so nice! I'm glad you guys sent me, Jessie, Caroline and Lindsay there_'' you respond with excitement. ''_That's awesome! I know how how great Hawaii is, so I knew you'd like it_'' he says with a smile on his face. ''_And how are things going on set?_'' you ask with great curiosity. ''_It's okay in a way. I haven't really been myself lately, the guys already questioned me about it and I keep wondering what it could be_''. ''_That's kind of odd, because it really doesn't sound like you_'', you respond with a surprised voice. As far as you know, Logan never had any issues with anything. Especially not with filming Big Time Rush, due to the fact that this is the fourth season already, and it doesn't seem like it's going to end very soon. ''_I know, but I think I figured out why I've been acting so strange. The reason why, I think, is because of you_'', he says softly, looking deep into your eyes. It's quiet for about five seconds, which feel like twenty minutes to you. ''_But... I'm sorry. I just don't really get it. Why me? What have I done?_'' you ask. ''_No no no! You haven't done anything wrong!_'' he replied quickly. He puts on his serious looking face as you stare deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes. It amazes you how beautiful he is every time you look at his face. His sexy brown hair, his flawless skin and his cute dimples which make you want to grab him tightly every time you see him. ''_You are the reason why I've been off for the last couple of weeks. You are in my head 24/7, the only thing I can think about is you, everywhere I look I see you and the only person who I feel like talking to is you. You [Y/N]!_'' he says getting louder and louder. You stare at him, frozen. ''_Wh- wh- what?!_'' are the only words you are able to produce. ''_I know it sounds weird [Y/N], but I think I'm in love with you_'' he says. You keep staring at him, his face looking extremely guilty for some reason. It takes you about a minute to let his words sink in and actually make sense to you.

It's your turn to make a move and you think of the best action possible. Logan is still looking at you as you launch yourself towards him. You firmly grab his broad shoulders, push him back, lay on top of him and kiss him as hard as possible. He gets a hard grip on your ass, you put your arms around his neck as he slowly rises of the couch. You want to tell him so much right now, but you just can't get the power to release his lips which you've been wishing for for so long. His big arms are wrapped around you tightly as he carries you to your bedroom.

He throws you onto the bed while he takes of his shoes and sweater, leaving him in his sexy black jeans and white tank top. He carefully lays on top of you and unbuttons your favorite blouse. ''_You are just the sexiest thing I have ever seen_'' he says in your ear softly. ''_I want you to know that I love you, I love you, I love you, ever since I saw your perfect face and body_'' you reply. He kisses you hard again as you try to take your pants off. You can't help but touch and rub his beautifully shaped upper body. All you can think of is Logan, he has total control over you. He takes of his tank top when your flaming hot skin touches his. You feel the huge bulge growing inside his jeans when Logan releases your lips and takes off his jeans. He just looks perfect and he's entirely your right now. He moves his hand through your hair as you continue to touch him. He unbuckles your bra and almost rips off your thin underwear. He lays on top of you with his entire weight as he takes of his black boxers and you feel him burning against you.

Not long after that he spreads your legs apart and slams into you as fast as he can. You let out an extremely loud moan when you feel his huge member enter your tight entrance. ''_Oh my god Logan! Why doesn't it surprise me that you're huge?!_'' you ask while gasping for air. He doesn't answer and immediately increases his pace making you moan even louder. You place your hand on the sides of his shoulders and grab them as firm as possible making your hands as white as paper. ''_I want you so bad!_'' you say getting sweatier every minute. Suddenly, he slows down and looks you right into your eyes. ''_Beg for me!_'' he demands, almost stopping his pace. ''_Please go harder, please?! I want to have you every single second of my life_'' you beg him. ''_Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you 'cause you were moaning too loud. What did you say?!_'' he asks again sarcastically. ''_I want you! Harder!_'' you almost scream. He speeds up making him moan in pleasure as well. He can't leave your lips alone so you're sticked to him like glue. You go through his soft hair with both your hands and can't help but making it messy. He looks so sexy right now.

You're both covered in sweat as he keeps pushing into you, making you get an orgasm every time he hits harder. You feel him getting stiffer and stiffer while his moans get louder. ''_Oh god [Y/N]!_'' he says, almost yelling. ''_Come to me, baby_'' you whisper in his ears as he slams into you, making you come both at the same time. His face relaxes while he kisses you passionately.


End file.
